jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Karan Brar
Siblings: Sabreena Brar Karan Brar' (born January 18, 1999), is an American actor, best known for his role as Chirag Gupta in the Wimpy Kid feature film franchise, Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, as well as for his co-starring role as "Ravi Ross" on the Disney Channel comedy series, JESSIE. Early life Karan Brar was born on January 18, 1999 in Redmond, Washington and is of Indian and South Asian ancestry. He was raised in the Bothell-Seattle area and has one older sister. Brar attended Cedar Wood Elementary School and studied acting at John Robert Powers Patti Kalles workshops. Career Brar began his acting career at the age of 10, co-starring as Indian middle-schooler, Chirag Gupta in the comedy feature film, Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Born and raised in the United States, Brar naturally speaks with an American accent and worked with a dialect coach to perfect his Indian accent for the role. In April 2010, he appeared in the "Seeds of Compassion" advertorial campaign announcing the Dalai Lama's visit to Seattle, as well as appearing in educational commercials for American and Canadian schools. In March 2011, Brar reprised his role as Chirag Gupta in the feature film sequel Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules. In October 2011, it was confirmed that he would also be reprising his role as Chirag for the third installment in the Wimpy Kid franchise, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, scheduled to be released on August 3, 2012. In September 2011, Brar landed the role of 10-year-old Indian adoptee, "Ravi Ross" on the Disney Channel comedy series, Jessie. During pre-production of the show, the role of "Ravi" was originally intended to be a Hispanic boy named "Javier" adopted from South America, but casting directors were impressed with Brar during the audition process and ultimately decided to recreate the role specifically for him. Personal life Brar lives in the Los Angeles area with his parents and older sister. He is fluent in both English and Punjabi and in real life doesn't have an Indian accent. When he isn't busy working, Brar enjoys figure skating, roller skating, swimming, hip-hop dancing and playing Nintendo's Wii. Before moving to Los Angeles, Brar volunteered at his local church in the Bothell-Seattle area. Filmography {| border="2" cellpadding="4" class="wikitable" style="font-size: 100%;" |- align="center" ! colspan="4" style="background:#B0C4DE;"|Film |- align="center" !Year !Film !Role !Notes |- |2010 |''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' |Chirag Gupta | align="center"|Supporting role |- |2011 |''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' |Chirag Gupta | align="center"|Supporting role |- |2012 |Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days |Chirag Gupta | align="center"|Supporting role |- align="center" ! colspan="4" style="background:#B0C4DE;"|Television |- !Year !Show !Role !Notes |- |2011–present |''Jessie'' |Ravi Ross |Main cast |- |2012 |''Pair of Kings'' |Tito |Guest Star |- |2013-present |Pass the Plate |Himself |Co-host of Season 2 |- External links ● ● ● ● ● Gallery To view Karan's image gallery go here. ---- Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Actors Category:Males Category:1999 Births Category:Images of Male's Category:Children Category:Images of Karan Brar Category:Friends of Debby Ryan Category:Friends of Peyton List Category:Friends of Cameron Boyce Category:Friends of Skai Jackson Category:Friends of Kevin Chamberlin Category:Male Cast Category:Images of Cast Members